


absence

by vixxtherapy



Series: Two Chois and a Song [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non AU, Overthinking, Phone Sex, Polyamory, it's just straight up porn, jongho and mingi are there to pull him out of it, san is just too in his head, the 2nd chapter of this is why it had to be changed to explicit, they are all just adorable and really in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy
Summary: “I miss him too, you know?” Jongho said quietly. San didn’t initially move, but reached for the younger man’s hand. San laid his palm on top of Jongho’s not wanting to push the younger man since they were in public. Jongho turned his hand over and laced their fingers together; San smiled and squeezed.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Two Chois and a Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598611
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that I said I would be working on other things, but this was another story that I just had to write immediately. I find that Jongho has become quite a muse. ~~stupid sexy coconut needs to let me live ffs~~ Which means almost everything will feature him for at least a little while.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Another day, another performance, another show. All of the members were exhausted and currently running on fumes. The stress made that much worse by the lack of their internal cheerleader: Mingi. He was out for the foreseeable future and they all were just hoping for him to make a full recovery with no more pain. San tried to focus on everything that needed to be done; and not on the sadness that was burning a hole in his chest and the back of his throat. This would be another performance without Mingi and he was starting to outwardly show how much he missed him.

San would, of course, put on a professional face; do all the song and dance. But it was really starting to eat away at him. This would be the longest that he and Mingi would spend apart since they started their relationship. Which now with the addition of Jongho was everything that San could wish for and more. They had worked out a ‘no secrets’ rule from the beginning, and right now San was most definitely breaking it.

He hadn’t told Jongho just how much he was hurting not having the rapper around. Mingi did wonders for San. He kept his spirits up and really did everything in his power to make San smile when he was depressed. Mingi did everything without hesitation, and San didn’t realize how much he helped until they were apart. It wasn’t as if all the other members didn’t make San laugh or smile, but there were times where he would still feel completely alone while still surrounded by many people.

San wandered around aimlessly until he decided to hunker down and nap for a while, which is what most of the other members were currently doing. San had a couple hours before he needed to be ready, and really didn’t feel like being awake at the moment. So he found a quiet corner that had a small couch and curled up on it. San had just dozed off when a strong hand came down on his shoulder and jostled him awake. He looked up to see Jongho smiling down at him.

“Jongie, why did you wake me? I had just fallen asleep.” San groused and tried to bury himself further into the furniture.

“Sorry, hyung; I just thought you might want some company.” Jongho said and smiled tentatively, his hand had moved to the back of San’s neck and he squeezed gently. “I’ll let you get some rest.”

Jongho pulled his hand away from San’s neck, but the other man was quick to grab it. San tugged on it until the younger man looked back.

“Or you could come sit with me and snuggle.” San said hopefully, as he pulled the younger man down onto the couch. Jongho immediately clammed up but allowed himself to be maneuvered down next to San. The younger man didn’t like public displays of affection, which meant that San and Mingi were gently (or sometimes not so gently) shoved away more often than not. San assumed that exhaustion was creeping in to even their youngest member.

“Hyung.” Jongho whined as San snuggled up close and put his head on his shoulder. Jongho was stiff but allowed San to cuddle him. He even relaxed after a couple minutes. San smiled and enjoyed the warmth of the other man. 

San’s mind took over the moment he started to relax again, and worries of Mingi crept back in. He worried that Mingi was more hurt than he was letting on and that he may lose him for longer than expected. Or forever. San did his best to push those thoughts away, but they lingered in the back of his mind. When they were subdued enough the familiar feeling of emptiness left by Mingi’s absence.

San started to doze off again when he heard the younger man ahem quietly.

“I miss him too, you know?” Jongho said quietly. San didn’t initially move, but reached for the younger man’s hand. San laid his palm on top of Jongho’s not wanting to push the younger man since they were in public. Jongho turned his hand over and laced their fingers together; San smiled and squeezed.

“I know. Me too.” San hummed and played with Jongho’s fingers. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Jongho continued.

“You could’ve told me.” Jongho replied shortly, but with no malice. In their short time together San had learned how to read the other man’s tone. He knew that Jongho still sometimes struggled to say exactly what he was feeling, and he came off as cold occasionally. But Mingi had helped San realize that he had been overthinking things when it came to the younger man, and he held onto the knowledge. Especially when it was just the two of them together.

“I’m sorry.” San said quietly. “I know we all miss him and I just didn’t want to spoil anything by being in one of my sentimental moods.” San burrowed closer to Jongho. After a moment the younger man put his arm around San and pulled him closer. San made a content noise.

“I just know that I can bring down a room when I am too much in my head.” San muttered not opening his eyes. “I am worried about Mingi and I am worried about messing anything up with you, as well.” 

San glanced up at Jongho and saw that his expression hadn’t changed. “Mingi always does a good job pulling me out of my head. He intervenes when I don’t even realize what I am doing.” San couldn’t stop, he kept going, he hoped that this wouldn’t turn out as awful as his brain was telling him it would be.

“And I didn’t want to dump any of this on you, especially before a performance. The last thing that I want to do is to distract you from what you need to be focusing on.” San realized that he had a vice grip on Jongho’s hand. He loosened his hold and started to pull his hand away, but Jongho held tight and wouldn’t let go.

San finally looked up at Jongho and realized that the younger man was staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“What?” San asked. He tilted his head to the side and waited for Jongho to answer. The younger man remained quiet for long enough that San thought he wasn’t going to reply. San nervously licked his lips, and tried not to panic. His mind was immediately flooded with images of Jongho making the decision to walk away and leave whatever mess San was behind.

“I really, really want to kiss you right now.” Jongho said quietly, never breaking his eye contact with the older man. After he finished speaking he looked away and blushed. San’s chest swelled with the implications of that simple statement. 

He had often wondered if Jongho had more self control than any of the other members; or if he genuinely hated public displays so much that he never had any urge to do anything in the presence of others. This was more than enough evidence that Jongho, in fact, had gigantic amounts of self control for which he was not given credit.

San beamed at Jongho and the younger man flushed further.

"You can, you know?" San couldn't keep the affection out of his voice. "No one is over here and they won't come looking for us for a while."

Jongho hesitated for a moment; he licked his lips and then leaned forward. San made a pleased noise when their lips touched. San had expected a quick peck from the younger man, and gasped when Jongho deepened the kiss. San couldn’t help the groan that escaped when Jongho cradled the back of his head and took his time kissing the older man. When the kiss finally broke, Jongho rested his forehead against San’s and the two men just sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. 

“Okay?” Jongho asked quietly never taking his eyes off of the older man. San hummed quietly and nodded.

“I should be asking you that same question.” San nestled closer to the younger man, clinging gently to his side. “I never thought you would kiss me out in the open like this.”

“I always want to kiss you, hyung.” Jongho moved about until he was more comfortable, he put his arm around the older man and pulled San closer. “Always. You and Mingi. I just know that there’s a time and a place for such things. Behind closed doors, where nothing has to be rushed and I can just take my time tasting every inch of you.” Jongho leaned in close to whisper the last bit and San shivered.

“Jongie.” San whined, buried his face into Jongho’s chest, and poked the younger man in the side. Jongho chuckled and yelped at the onslaught. Jongho put up with San’s attack for another minute and then easily overpowered the older man; he grabbed both his hands and stopped the poking, San pouted and Jongho smiled.

They settled back down next to each other, Jongho still allowing San to cuddle up close. San tried not to slip back into his previous state of mind, or fidget too much. He tried to focus on Jongho and how happy the younger man had just made him in that moment, but he could already feel it slipping away.

San realized that his face must have given himself away when he found Jongho staring at him with a concerned look on his face. San made a questioning noise, he got a quick squeeze in response.

“Why do you think that you have to do everything on your own?” Jongho asked lightly.

“What do you mean?” San responded automatically, but knew what was coming. Mingi and he had had a similar conversation when their relationship seemed to be actually going somewhere.

“I mean, if something is wrong or something is a problem, you never let anyone else help you with it.” Jongho sounded frustrated and San hazarded a glance. Jongho had the same look of open concern, which made some of the tension in San’s chest lessen. San thought about avoiding the question with a joke, but decided against it. He had already broken their rule once today.

“I have always thought that. My dad always told me that you needed to take care of things yourself, and so I just always thought that anything that was my problem I would have to solve it.” San tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of his words. 

“But it’s not just you anymore.” Jongho started calmly, but San could hear the hint of frustration in his voice. “I am your boyfriend, if you’re upset or lonely, I should be helping you with that. If you’re missing our Mingi and need cuddles to help, I should be the one to help. It’s not just you anymore.” Jongho finished with a huff. 

San was taken aback by the younger man’s words. They had never actually referred to each other as boyfriends yet, and it was another issue the he wasn’t going to push on Jongho. San felt that familiar warmth from earlier fill in his chest. He couldn’t help the dopey smile he knew he was wearing.

“What? Why are you smiling?” Jongho looked visibly annoyed now, and San swallowed the laugh he felt bubbling up.

“Boyfriend?” San’s smile crept wider.

“Yeah! I mean... I am, right?” Jongho looked unsure for a moment, but didn’t let his composure slip away. ‘Always the professional’ San thought. The older man looked around and made sure that they were still completely alone before climbing into Jongho’s lap. 

“Hyung, wha-” Jongho’s words were cut off by San pulling him into a deep lingering kiss. The younger man put his hands on San's chest as if to push him away, but then Jongho fisted the older man's shirt and pulled him closer. San grinned into the kiss.

San broke away and nipped at Jongho's bottom lip. He slid to the side of the younger man's lap, so they would still remain inconspicuous to any staff who came to fetch them.

"What was that for?" Jongo smiled at the older man. He sounded breathless and his voice was filled with affection.

"I just really really wanted to kiss my _boyfriend_." San returned the younger man's smile. Jongho flushed slightly and squeezed the older man. San grunted and poked Jongho in the tummy.

They had settled down to finally nap when San felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug it out and saw that it was Mingi calling. He smiled and showed Jongho, before hitting accept. Mingi’s face popped up on the screen, and San tilted the phone so Mingi could see both of them.

“Oh good, he’s with you.” Mingi said instead of a greeting of any kind. “Jongie I just tried calling you.”

“My phone is in my bag, hyung. Where it always is, you know this.” Jongho laughed and took the phone from San. His long arms allowing them to both fit in the frame comfortably.

“Hello, to you too, baby.” San mocked and snuggled further into Jongho’s embrace.

“I just wanted to make sure that Jongho was with you,” Mingi pouted. “I didn’t want you to be all on your own. I know you’ve been feeling down, and I wanted to make sure that he was there since I can’t be.”

San felt the sadness in his chest again, but was able to keep it at arms length. He missed Mingi enough to feel it, but he also now knew that he had support from Jongho as well. San swallowed and pushed the sadness as far away as he could manage. He focused on the things he knew would lift him up and out of the darkness in his head. San reached up and gave the younger man’s cheek a pat.

“You don’t have to worry, Jongie is taking good care of me. He’s an incredible boyfriend, just like you Mingi-yah” San smiled up at Jongho and then at Mingi through the phone. The rapper chuckled.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Mingi asked. San smiled and then nodded. “Sounds like you two have been busy without me there.”

“Not yet, that comes later.” Jongho said boldly. He looked proud when San and Mingi had similar reactions.

“Oh yeah, what happens later, baby?” San’s voice was low and teasing. He trailed a finger up Jongho’s belly and chest, making sure to graze over one of the younger man’s nipples. Jongho sucked in a quick breath between his teeth, but didn’t back down. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Jongho pitched his voice, leaned in close and nipped the side of San’s neck. The older man bit his bottom lip to stifle most of the noise that threatened to escape, and shuddered. 

“Can you both stop that?” Mingi pouted. “I don’t need more of a reason to know how much it sucks not to be there.”

“But wouldn’t you like a show, Mingi-yah?” Jongho’s laugh was low and dangerous. He looked towards the phone and saw the conflicting emotions flit across Mingi’s face. San looked at the younger man and couldn’t hide the hungry look. He was incredibly turned on by the dominance that Jongho was showing, and the idea of putting on a show for Mingi didn’t hurt either.

“Fuck, Jongho, please.” San pleaded, unsure if he was asking for more, or to wait until later. Jongho leaned in and bit San’s neck harder this time. San put his hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He arched his body towards the other man, and looked at the phone which Jongho was still expertly holding still despite everything. Mingi was watching intently with his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth.

Before they could go any further they heard a door open, they sat up quickly and attempted to look less disheveled. San tried to calm himself down and get his breathing under control. He looked at Jongho, his pupils were blown wide, and he looked absolutely hungry. San looked up to see Seonghwa enter the room.

“There you are, we’ve been looking for you two everywhere-” He stopped a few feet away and took in the sight. “What are you two doing?” Seonghwa looked suspicious, but seeing as how they were both fully clothed and any untimely erection was completely hidden, they were well and truly in the clear.

“Talking to Mingi-yah.” San said probably bit too fast to seem innocent.

“Hi, hyung!” Mingi yelled through the screen, and even without his normal volume Seonghwa still winced.

“Hello Mingi. I can hear you just fine through the phone, there is no need to yell.” Seonghwa said in a much more acceptable volume.

“To be continued.” Jongho said quietly enough for only San to hear. The older man glanced at Jongho and nodded. With that the youngest member turned his attention to Seonghwa.

“Your phone rang earlier, Jongho.” Seonghwa handed Jongho’s phone to San since both of the younger man’s hands were occupied. “You have to remember to turn the ringer off.”

“Sorry, Seonghwa-hyung.” Jongho had collected himself enough to look at the older man. He had a convincingly apologetic look on his face.

“It’s okay, just try to remember so you don’t disturb the other people trying to get ready.” Seonghwa had his best eomma voice firmly in place. “They are going to start calling us to get ready soon, so finish up your call and come back to the group.”

“Bye, hyung!” Mingi yelled just as loud as before. Seonghwa shook his head and turned to leave. 

“Oh, and Sannie?” Seonghwa stopped and looked over his shoulder. San perked up at the mention of his name. “Talk to Yeosang about using his concealer before you see the makeup noonas. You don’t want them seeing those marks Jongho left on the side of your neck.” Seonghwa smirked and made his way out of the room.

San reached a hand up and touched the place where Jongho had bit him, it was hot to the touch. So maybe they hadn’t gotten away scot free, he looked up to see Jongho looking worried. San tried to keep a straight face but couldn't stop the loud guffaw.

“How bad does it look?” San asked voice still higher and amused. He showed his neck off to both of his boys. Jongho looked sheepishly at San’s neck and Mingi complained about not being able to see anything.

“They aren’t too bad, but noticeable. I’m sorry.” Jongho apologized, but San had a sinking suspicion that he didn’t mean it.

“Don’t apologize, that was really sexy.” Mingi said before San could say anything.

“Hey! I’m the one with the marks.” San exclaimed. “But yeah, he’s right, that was really hot. Where did that come from Jongie?” 

“I don’t know. I just wanted you. Wanted Mingi to watch, too.” Jongho had the low tone in his voice again, and San felt his arousal creeping back in. He shifted and Jongho smiled. “You seem to like me like this.” Jongho squeezed San gently. The older man simply nodded in response.

“I have no complaints, either.” Mingi chimed in helpfully, San and Jongho laughed.

“We should probably get back or they will send someone else to come fetch us.” San smiled at the younger man, and Jongho leaned forward for one last kiss.

“Alright.” Mingi sounded sad, but he quickly brought out the personal pep squad. “Have a safe performance, and I know you will both do great!” He finished strong with a flourish, and San laughed.

“Okay!” San smiled wide and blew a kiss at the screen.

“Rest well, Mingi-yah. We’ll do our best.” Jongho waved at the screen. “We’ll call you later.”

“Only if you’re not too tired. You both need your rest too.” Mingi said with his normal amount of enthusiasm.

“Oh, I think we’ll be wide awake this evening. Especially if we’re going to put on a good show for you, as well.” Jongho smirked. 

“Okay, yeah. Call me later. Please.” Mingi sounded excited and eager. San looked between both of them and knew he was in for quite a night.

“We should definitely end this before we get carried away again.” San took the phone from Jongho, with his now free hand the younger man stroked down the marks on San’s neck. San shivered.

“Take care of him, Jongie.” Mingi stated suddenly and San looked towards the phone. Mingi looked concerned and San wanted to reassure him as much as possible.

“He will.” San spoke before Jongho could reply. San looked at the younger man next to him and smiled. “You both take such good care of me.”

“I love you both.” Mingi grinned and made a big show of kissing the phone goodbye.

“We love you too!” Jongho replied and blew a single kiss at the phone, which caused Mingi to pout adorably.

“Love you too, baby. Talk to you later tonight” San replied before ending the call. He sighed and snuggled up to Jongho for another moment. The younger man hummed and cuddled him close.

“Maybe just five more minutes?” San said hopefully. Jongho chuckled and pulled him close.

“I can’t promise that I won’t try and start something again. I am already getting ideas.” Jongho laughed as San hit him playfully on the chest.

“Alright, let's go back and find the others.” San got to his feet and dragged the younger man after him. He slipped his phone in his pocket and smiled; he realized that the sadness that had been sitting in his chest had been replaced by something else. Excitement. He was excited for the performance. Excited for what the day might hold. 

But mostly he was excited for what Jongho had planned for him that evening. San was sure it was going to be an amazing show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We promised to call Mingi.” San laughed as Jongho effortlessly lifted him; the older man wrapped his legs around the vocalist and quietly moaned as Jongho pressed him up against the closest wall.
> 
> “I know and we will, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun just the two of us first.” Jongho had a gleam in his eye when he pulled the other man into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smut! Which is longer than the first chapter, because it's me and of course it is.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post, but I do hope that you all feel it was worth the wait.

The door to their hotel room hadn’t even been fully closed before San had pushed Jongho against it. The younger man chuckled as San kissed him like he was starving. Throughout the day Jongho had made sure to drop surreptitious little touches and it had driven San crazy. He had just managed to keep his hands off the younger man during the ride back to the hotel and in the elevator to their shared room. San was unsure how Jongho had persuaded the others to let them room together; he assumed it had something to do with Seonghwa being in the know.

The pair carelessly dropped their bags and shed their shoes, before Jongho switched their position and had San pressed up against the door. San let out a startled noise and Jongho laughed before kissing the older man’s neck. San had expressed to Jongho early on in their relationship that he enjoyed how easily the vocalist could manhandle him. 

Jongho continued pressing kisses to San's neck, paying extra attention to the places he knew drove the older man crazy. San couldn’t hold in the little noises and breathy moans as Jongho lavished attention on him. The older man tried to give as good as he was getting, but his brain wasn’t functioning at full capacity.

“We promised to call Mingi.” San laughed as Jongho effortlessly lifted him; the older man wrapped his legs around the vocalist and quietly moaned as Jongho pressed him up against the closest wall. The younger man chuckled when he felt San’s erection twitch against his stomach, San groaned and buried his face in Jongho’s neck. Jongho was very aware of the effect he had on San and he would often use it to his advantage. There had been more than one occasion where San had to cover up just how excited Jongho made him, especially when the maknae decided to exert any level of strength with him.

“I know and we will, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun just the two of us first.” Jongho had a gleam in his eye when he pulled the other man into a kiss. He carried San to the bed and dropped him down onto it. San let out a giggle as he bounced a few times. Jongho followed him down and crawled up the other man's body.

“What do you have in mind, gorgeous?” San pulled the younger man up until they were face to face. Jongho still flushed at the pet names San gave him, especially any that drew attention to his looks. Jongho coaxed San to sit up slightly and he tugged the older man’s shirt off. San laid back and eagerly dragged the younger man back down between his spread legs.

"I just thought I could have you warmed up a bit before we give Mingi-yah a call." Jongho leaned down and dipped his tongue in the hollow of San’s collarbone. San made pleased noises and let Jongho explore his chest. He ran fingers through Jongho’s hair and hissed when the younger man decided to suck or bite a bit of skin.

"Take off your shirt, baby. I love seeing your chest." San begged and pulled at the younger man's shirt. Jongho smiled and complied, ridding himself of the offending garment. San ran his hands over Jongho's defined chest and he felt the other man flex. He smiled and ran his hands around to Jongho’s back, San let his hands wander until they cupped the younger man’s ass. He pulled the younger man closer and they both groaned at the contact.

Jongho rolled off of San and urged him to lift his hips. The younger man stripped San of the rest of his clothing and then stood back to take in the sight. San loved how both of his boys looked at him when he was naked. San could admit that he had a nice body, but he still struggled with comparing himself to some of the other members. And when it came to Jongho it was always the worst. The younger man was known for his muscular build, and that was something that San had strived to achieve.

Yet like with Mingi, Jongho always made him feel like he was the most gorgeous person alive. Jongho’s intense stare could still make him blush easily, and it was something else that the younger man would tease him about.

Currently Jongho had that same hungry look from earlier, and it made San shiver. He fought the urge to cover up, and allowed the younger man to drink his fill. 

“You are so gorgeous, Sannie.” Jongho stated finally, as he crawled back on the bed towards him.

“I think you’re the most gorgeous one in the room, baby.” San pulled Jongho into a kiss and then nuzzled his cheek when it broke. He winced when the material of the younger man’s pants came in contact with his bare erection. San whined and reached down to open Jongho’s pants. The younger man grabbed San’s hands and shook his head.

“Not yet. We need to call Mingi-yah and I think we might get too carried away if I take my pants off too.” Jongho blushed and San smiled.

“You find me that irresistible?” San teased.

“I absolutely do.” Jongho started. “And I have wanted to pick you up, pin you against a wall, and make you scream my name all fucking day.” Jongho punctuated the last words with a smirk as he watched San’s reaction. His words had the desired effect and the older man shuddered.

San moaned at the imagery Jongho had put in his mind. He had thought about that quite a few times during the hectic schedule of the day. He would catch Jongho staring at him and his mind would immediately wander, and he would have to keep himself in check. It was an task and it required him running off to the bathroom more than once to calm down.

Jongho made his way down San’s body until he was eye level with his cock. Jongho ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“I’ve also been thinking about doing this all day, too.” Jongho said before taking the other man into his mouth. San buried his fingers in the younger man’s hair and moaned.

“Oh fuck, Jongie baby.” San groaned. “Your mouth.” He babbled as Jongho ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and into the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head and gently squeezed San’s balls. The older man choked and all too quickly felt the arousal pooling in his belly.

“Jongho, fuck, wait-” San pulled on the younger man’s hair and Jongho looked up. “You need to stop if we’re going to call Mingi. I know he’s going to want to watch this, and I am very close as is.” San panted. Jongho pulled off with an obscene pop and smiled.

“Okay, I think you’re definitely warmed up.” Jongho chuckled and pulled San into a quick kiss before going in search of his phone. San noticed that he grabbed a couple other items from his bag and he bit his lip in anticipation. When Jongho came back to the bed he told San to lay another way in order to be seen better from where he was planning on setting the phone. San complied and laughed when Jongho started moving furniture and turning on lights.

San realized very quickly that Jongho was approaching this entire scene like how he approached his photography. Jongho always put so much thought and detail when he was taking pictures; San couldn’t hide the blush when he thought of himself as the subject of this project. When everything was to his liking Jongho leaned down and gave San another lingering kiss before connecting the call to Mingi.

“Hi, hyung.” San watched as Jongho smiled and waved at the screen. From his spot on the bed he couldn’t see anything other than the light that illuminated Jongho’s face. San relaxed and listened to Jongho’s and Mingi’s voices.

“Hey Jongie, where’s San?” Mingi asked immediately. San smiled at the mixture of concern and eagerness in Mingi’s voice. “You didn’t start without me, did you?” Mingi pouted.

“No we didn’t start without you.” Jongho smiled and San tried not to laugh.

“Then why are you shirtless?” Mingi continued to pout. San couldn’t stifle the laughter any longer. Jongho joined in and tilted the phone just so Mingi could see San. “And Sannie is already naked!?” The two men continued laughing at Mingi’s outrage.

“You said you would call before you started.” Mingi whined.

“I know, Mingi-yah, I’m sorry.” Jongho said sounding not at all apologetic. “But you know how hard it is to resist San.”

“I do know that, yeah.” Mingi sounded a bit breathless. “Hi Sannie, I miss you. You look amazing there all spread out for Jongie.” Mingi’s voice dropped low and it made San groan.

“Hi baby. It sounds like you started without us too.” San smirked when he heard Mingi’s noise of protest.

“Did you, Mingi-yah?” Jongho asked. “Are you touching yourself, already?”

“Maybe.” Mingi said, trying to hold his ground against the other two men. “Okay, yes, I am. I couldn’t help it. I have been thinking about the two of you all day, since that call; and I feel like I am about to burst.”

“Oh, but baby, we are just getting started.” Jongho smirked. He placed the phone down on the side table where he was able to see a decent amount of what would be going on. San heard a moan come through the screen. He smiled and ran his hands down his chest and stomach, arching into his own touch. Mingi groaned again.

“Are you gonna take care of him, Jongie?” Mingi asked, his voice was rough with arousal. Jongho leaned into the shot and nodded. Then he joined San on the bed, he crawled up and kissed the older man soundly.

“Why are you still wearing pants, Jongho?” Mingi groaned, and San laughed into the kiss.

“Because he was waiting to call you.” San laughed at Mingi’s frustrated noise. “Jongie didn’t want things to move too fast before we got a chance to call you.”

“Well take them off now!” Mingi laughed through the screen, and Jongho made a disappointed ‘tsk tsk’.

“Mingi-yah, I think you’re forgetting who is in charge this evening.” Jongho looked towards the camera, and both men heard an audible inhale through the screen. Jongho wore a satisfied grin. “Now, who is in charge?”

“You are, Jongho.” Mingi sounded breathless, and San could tell that he was more than a little turned on by their younger lover taking the lead.

“Exactly.” Jongho’s grin was firmly plastered across his face. “Now, Mingi-yah, you don’t wanna get too worked up too fast do you? If you come before I do I am going to end the call and keep delicious Sannie all to myself. Got it?”

“Yes.” Mingi licked his lips and San could see how blown his pupils were. Both he and Mingi had never seen this side of their boyfriend, and they were both thoroughly enjoying it.

“Good.” Jongho turned his attention back to San. “Now, what am I going to do with you? Should we finish what we started earlier?” 

“Baby, please.” San begged quietly and reached for the other man. Smiling when he heard Mingi’s quiet complaints about ‘starting without him’.

“Don’t hold back. Let Mingi-yah hear you.” Jongho smirked. He didn’t waste anymore time positioning himself between San’s legs and took him back into his mouth. San moaned loudly, ran his fingers through Jongho’s hair and looked at the phone; he could see Mingi watching intensely.

“Talk to me Sannie, fuck.” Mingi panted. San guessed that he had resumed earlier activities.

“He feels amazing, Mingi-yah. I wish you could be here with us.” San moaned. 

“Me too. I miss you both so much.” Mingi groaned. “Miss how you both taste. I can’t wait to have you both back here. I am planning on locking you both in here with me for at least a whole day so we can make up for lost time.”

Jongho moaned around San, and the older man couldn’t stop from thrusting his hips. San apologized when Jongho gagged and pulled off. He shook his head and pinned San’s hips with one strong arm. 

“Fuck, Jongie, I am so close already.” San laced his fingers in Jongho’s hair. The younger man looked up and took San further into his mouth, and pumped him with his free hand. “Do you want me to-” San question was cut short by Jongho pulling off and squeezing at the base of San’s cock. San let out a litany of curses and tugged gently on the younger man’s hair.

“Not yet, Sannie. We have to move along to that show I promised Mingi-yah.” 

Both San and Mingi groaned in unison. Jongho smiled.

“I want you to ride me.” Jongo’s voice was strong and dominant, but San saw some hesitation in his face. San shivered, moaned quietly, and nodded. “But, I’ve never.. I don’t know how to-” Jongho sounded like his confidence was wavering and San wasn’t about to let that happen.

“I can open myself up, if you want.” San bit his lip. “Or...” He looked towards the phone, “I am sure Mingi-yah would be happy to walk you through it if you wanted to do it yourself.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Mingi’s deep voice was pitched lower with arousal. 

“Okay, yeah.” Jongho's earlier uncertainty seemed to dissipate. He smiled and placed a kiss on San’s hip before climbing off the bed. He shed his pants and smiled when San raked his eyes over the younger man and moaned. Jongho made his way over to his bag and pulled out a small bottle and a condom. San shifted with nervous excitement, and pushed a pillow under his hips.

“Sannie,” Mingi whined. “You have to tell me what’s going on, I can’t see.” 

“Sorry, baby,” San chuckled. “Jongho is completely naked now, and looking gorgeous as ever, and he’s getting all the supplies. He’s on his way back now.” 

“Lemme see you, Jongie.” Mingi begged.

Jongho came back into frame and waved at the camera, before stepping back and letting the older man look his fill.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby.” Mingi groaned and San watched as the tips of Jongho’s ears turned pink. Much in the same way Mingi had done wonders for San, the younger man had also helped Jongho appreciate his body more. Jongho wasn’t the most comfortable naked, but San had seen a drastic improvement since they had all started dating. 

“Alright, so you’re going to start with one finger first, and don’t be stingy with the lube.” Mingi’s voice was even, but San could still hear the underlying arousal in the other man’s tone.

Jongho crawled back up in between San’s legs and smiled at him. San noticed that the uncertainty that shone on Jongho’s face had returned. San sat forward and pulled the younger man into a kiss, he immediately pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth and caused Jongho to groan. Jongho fisted his hand in the back of San’s hair and took control of the kiss. When they parted San rested his forehead against the younger man’s, he pulled away and searched Jongho’s eyes; the younger man nodded tightly. San caressed the side of his face and laid back.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Jongie.” Mingi cooed and Jongho made a face at him. “What? It is! We all have to learn somehow.” 

“And Mingi-yah is a great teacher,” San smirked. “When he wants to be, anyway.” San laughed, and stuck out his tongue when Mingi protested loudly.

“Okay, so, like I said you’re going to want to start with one finger.” 

Jongho nodded before uncapping the bottle and drizzling a good amount of lube on his middle finger. San watched and couldn’t hide the affectionate look he gave the younger man. Jongho noticed and sunk his finger into the other man, San gasped.

“Good, now you don’t want to immediately add another finger to stretch him. You want to get him a little hot for it.” Mingi laughed.

“Mingi! You don’t have to put it like- Fuck!” San groaned as Jongho brushed over his prostate. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Now don’t pay too much attention to that spot, that will be another lesson entirely.” Mingi laughed again. San writhed as Jongho began experimenting, pumping his finger at different speeds and which spots made San arch or bite his lip particularly hard. It didn’t take long before San was begging Jongho to add another finger.

“There you go, Jongie.” Mingi’s voice becoming huskier. “Give him another one, and you’re going to want to start to stretch him. So once you have two fingers inside you wanna kinda scissor them.”

“What does that mean?” Jongho sounded focused but still breathless.

“Um, I don’t know if you can see it well through here.” Mingi started. “Show him, Sannie.”

San swallowed and nodded. He raised one hand and mimed the proper technique. Jongho nodded and extracted his fingers to add more lube. San knew that Jongho was a quick study, and the younger man immediately went back to work. Jongho indeed learned quickly what was working, and needed very little guidance from the other two men. In very little time he had three fingers in San, and San was having trouble staying focused. He was far beyond turned on and he desperately wanted to feel the younger man inside of him. 

Of course, Mingi was the one to notice.

“Alright, I think San is ready, Jongie.” Mingi groaned. “Aren’t you, baby?”

San nodded and whined. Jongho nodded and pulled his fingers out and San whined loudly at the loss.

“Oh you’re really far gone aren’t you, Sannie?” Mingi asked. “I bet it’s not going to take much is it? If I was there I would wanna taste you before Jongie fucks you. I love when I can have you coming apart in moments. It’s so hot”

Jongho and San groaned at the imagery Mingi was creating.

“I bet you’re aching to feel him inside you, aren’t you?” Mingi continued at the nod of San’s head. “When you get back home we will have to have a repeat performance, because I want to properly watch Jongho take you.”

“Fuck, Mingi baby.” San bit his lip and eyed Jongho. “Jongho, please.”

“I got you, baby. I am going to take care of you.” Jongho maneuvered himself sitting at the head of the bed, he grabbed the condom and beckoned San over. “Come here.”

San straddled Jongho and immediately kissed him. It was desperate and their teeth clashed. Jongho soothed his hand down San’s side and took control of the kiss. Jongho kept kissing San until the desperation subsided some. San broke the kiss and panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“Okay?” Jongho asked. San nodded and kissed him again.

“Don’t make him wait any longer, Jongie.” Mingi sounded as if he was stroking himself again.

Jongho nodded. He opened and rolled on the condom before slathering himself with lube.

“Use a lot. Like a lot. You’re fucking huge, Jongie.” Mingi’s breathy amused voice came through the screen.

Jongho snorted, but added more slick nonetheless. San positioned himself over the younger man, and Jongho held himself steady as San sunk down. Both men let out guttural moans when Jongho’s cock slipped inside for the first time. San moved a little bit at a time, stopping to allow his body to adjust to Jongho’s size. Jongho held San’s hips and helped guide him down. When San was fully seated he rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder. The stretch and burn was welcome and San allowed his body to fully adjust.

“You take him so well, Sannie. Oh my god.” Mingi sounded close again. He was making little breathy moans every now and again.

When San looked up he noticed that Jongho’s eyes were shut tightly and he was biting his bottom lip. San leaned forward and kissed the younger man. Jongho kissed back with a ferocity that surprised San, but he moaned into the kiss, allowing the younger man to possess him fully. When they parted San gave Jongho a moment to collect himself before moving. Jongho was holding onto his hips tightly and he could tell that he was as close as Mingi sounded.

“How does he feel baby?” Mingi questioned.

“Tight. Hot.” Jongho answered shortly.

“Amazing and huge.” San laughed. His laughter turned quickly into a moan when Jongho twitched his hips and his cock grazed over San’s prostrate. 

“Fuck, you both are gorgeous.”

San raised and lowered himself experimentally. Jongho’s grip on San’s hips tightened. He smirked at the man below him. San started riding Jongho in steady strokes. He swirled his hips and clenched his muscles around the younger man. Jongho moaned as San increased his speed.

“You feel amazing, Sannie. Fuck!” Jongho strongly held San in place. San tilted his head to the side and pushed Jongho’s sweaty bangs off of his forehead. He saw how lost in concentration the younger man was and smiled.

“Close?” San asked. Jongho nodded in return. “Me too.” 

“Then fuck him, Jongie.” Mingi said strongly and the two men laughed.

San nodded and started to move again, but was held fast by the younger man. Jongho held San and fucked up into him. San scrambled for purchase on the younger man’s shoulders and chest; he moaned helplessly. Jongho fucked San roughly, pulling him down onto his cock over and over again. San cried out when Jongho’s cock hit his prostate.

“There, Jongie, right there” Mingi moaned loudly through the screen.

Jongho seemed to understand and tried to hit that spot as much as physically possible. San tried to keep up with the younger man but was too far gone to do much more than moan. San felt the same feeling from before and knew he was close; he reached down and stroked himself in time with Jongho’s thrusts. There was a loud moan from Mingi which spurred the other two men on. Jongho groaned loudly and with a couple more thrusts he came biting down on San’s chest. San cursed, the sting was the last thing he needed to push him over the edge. He came loudly over Jongho’s chest and stomach.

San collapsed forward onto Jongho completely spent. He tried to speak, but only managed another moan when Jongho shifted. The younger man held him there as long as possible, before pulling out. San whimpered at the loss and slumped sideways on the bed. Jongho cupped San’s face and kissed him gently. San tiredly kissed back. The younger man broke the kiss and got up to dispose of the condom. He returned a moment later with a warm cloth to clean up.

“Sorry, Jongie.” Mingi apologized after a moment.

“Hm? Why Mingi-yah, what’s wrong?” Jongho turned towards the screen and saw that Mingi looked pink and sweaty.

“I came without you saying I could. I couldn’t help it. When you started really fucking him like that I couldn’t hold back even if I wanted to. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Mingi pouted.

“It’s okay, I was too focused on Sannie anyway.” Jongho said and turned his attention back to the other man. San opened his eyes and laughed quietly. 

“You’re gonna need to take care of him, Jongho.” Mingi said. “Can you pick the phone now, so I can actually see you both?”

Jongho complied and brought the phone closer. He propped it up on the bed so he could see San. 

“Hi, Mingi baby.” San said quietly. 

“Hi Sannie, you okay?” Mingi smiled.

“Yeah, I am. Just gonna be sore.” San hissed as if on cue. Jongho apologized and continued to clean up the other man fully before throwing the cloth back into the bathroom. Jongho came back and spooned up behind San, peering over his shoulder at Mingi. 

“Did I do something wrong, is that why he’s going to be sore?” Jongho sounded concerned, and San pulled him closer.

“No, you did everything right.” Mingi started. “But like I keep saying, your dick is enormous, so he was always going to be sore.”

San laughed and Jongho blushed. He kissed San’s shoulder while muttering that he isn’t _that_ big. They all settled into a comfortable silence and San could feel himself dozing off. He shook himself awake and tried to focus on Mingi, but Jongho was so warm and he was exhausted.

“I think that’s my cue to let you both go.” Mingi said, moving around to get comfortable. “You both need your rest.”

“No, Mingi-yah, you don’t have to go.” San started, but Mingi stopped him.

“It’s okay, I am going to fall asleep soon anyway.” Mingi smiled. “And you’re both clearly exhausted, I can see Jongie nodding off too.”

“I‘m awake” Jongho mumbled into San’s back, sounding just this side of awake.

“Of course you are, Jongie.” Mingi smiled warmly. “Sleep. Both of you. I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay, yeah.” San grabbed the phone and lifted it so he and Jongo were both in the frame. Jongho looked up and waved.

“Love you both, so much.” Mingi waved back. “Night night.”

“Goodnight, baby.” San waved and hit disconnect. He set Jongho’s phone on the side table and cuddled the younger man closer.

“We should probably shower.” Jongho said. He made no motion to move and hunkered down further, pulling San close.

“Mmhmm. Later. Sleep now.” San murmured.

“But-” Jongho started, but was shushed by San’s finger to his lips.

“Later. We don’t have to worry about doing anything early tomorrow, so we can always shower in the morning.” San pulled a sheet over both of them, and settled back down. “You’ve taken such good care of me today and you need to rest now.”

Jongho looked unsure, but nodded after a moment. He leaned up and kissed San soundly. The younger man maneuvered both of them until they were lying a comfortable distance apart but still touching. San took the younger man’s hand in his and kissed his fingers. A tired smile spread across Jongho’s face.

San listened as Jongho’s breathing evened out in sleep. He smiled to himself as he thought about the events of the day, and how much Jongho had shown his love towards him. San held onto that warm feeling as it settled into his chest, and he still felt the smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it. I really do hope that it was worth the wait between both chapters. These fics are getting longer and longer and I am just kinda okay with that. I really do hope that you all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life's blood.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vixx_therapy) or [tumblr](https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined to do so.


End file.
